Crossed Tides
by PrairieRose1017
Summary: After nearly fifteen years, a mysterious letter is brought to Jack, and he remembers his life before Barbossa marooned him. It involves a woman, a woman that desperatly needs his help. Rated T for a bit of course language and some fight scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Too Good to be True

**Ahoy fellow POTC fans! Sorry, I've always wanted to say that! XD So here I am PrarieRose1017, joining the ranks of the POTC authors! I'm so excited! I really hope that everyone enjoys this fanfic, because I've put a lot of thought into this, and I hope you're not too judgemental of my antics. So Please enjoy, and R-E-V-I-E-W! lol I love reviews so much (as I'm sure most of you do) so please don't leave me hangin'! Ok, I'll stop rambling now and let you read the good stuff! ;)**

* * *

**Crossed Tides**

**Chapter 1**

**Too Good To Be True**

Two birds made their way over the waves, which were stained bright orange and red by the rising sun. One was a silver winged falcon who carried a sea-worn scroll in her long deadly talons; the other was a swift and silent barred owl. Both had a thin gold chain around their necks and on the end dangled a charm; solid gold molded into the shape of a diamond with a flintlock pistol crossed with a cutlass.

"You sure we're on course?" The owl, Marlow, and the younger, yet larger of the two, asked.

"Of course! I know how to find those two low-down-good-for-nothing pirates, better than they know how to find themselves." Sylvia, the smaller falcon, replied haughtily.

"I just wanted to check. I'm not sure about my sense of direction." He replied. "The ocean all looks the same."

"You've got Ben's sense of direction; I can tell. You'll be fine." The falcon flashed her wings as she drifted a little closer.

"I guess you'd know. You're a Silverwing." He tucked his black and white striped head and stared at the waves.

"That has nothing to do with it. It's a bird's intuition. He was your father, you look exactly like him, and you act just like him too." She comforted. "Plus the_ Queen Anne's Revenge _isn't hard to spot. You can see the wake from miles away."

"Thanks." Marlow smiled. "I'm really going to have to tuck my talons though. That man makes my blood boil! All the stories dad, and Mistress told me about him; The Betrayal, The Marooning, everything. It makes me want to claw his face off!"

"That's why she sent _you_ to spy on the devil man, not me. I would fly high above the ship, tuck into a steep dive, sink my talons into the back of his neck, and end his black life. I wouldn't even give it a second thought. You on the other hand would follow the instructions perfectly." Sylvia growled flexing her talons, and imagining her words coming true.

"I suppose you're right. I do have the slower temper." Marlow laughed.

"I feel no shame in admitting you're right." She replied cheerily. "On this one point, mind you."

"Now that's a first!" Both laughed and flew almost a mile more in comfortable silence. Then Sylvia turned back to her trainee. "See you back in Tortuga. Good Luck!" She split their course and set her mind for the_ Black Pearl, _and its rightful captain.

"You too!" The owl called over his wing. Then Marlow turned towards where his senses were telling him to go; west and towardsthe_ Queen Anne's Revenge, _who had recently received a new captain.

* * *

Captain Hector Barbossa was standing at the helm of his newly acquired ship which he had taken from the recently deceased Edward Teach, alias Blackbeard, after killing him at the Fountain of Youth. He lost his leg to a midnight attack by the same man, and had sworn revenge. With a bit of luck, a lot of plotting, and help from the damned Crown of England, Hector got his wish. This along with a glorious new sword, a new ship that was woven into black magic; the_ Queen Anne's Revenge._

All of this had happened so recently. Heck, it had to be nearly fifteen years ago now that he had joined Jack's crew on the _Black Pearl_, marooned the fool on Rumrunner's Island, and taken his ship to South America and acquired Cortez' treasure. Course that plan had turned out to be a rather bad one, and gotten him killed, then resurrected by Calypso herself to bring Jack back from Davy Jones' locker. The fool. All his ethical decisions had led him into the belly of the Kraken, and Hector had had to save the day.

Then of course there were the Turners who were now living a tragic fairytale as young William had to take Davy Jones place as captain of the _Flying Dutchman._ Elizabeth lived a life as Pirate King circling the globe searching for treasure, like any good pirate should. He smiled a rotting smile at the memory of that sparky little woman.

Then there was an agitated shriek from a little simian, dressed in a little white shirt and red vest, perched on the railing in front of the dread captain. "Who's a good monkey? Who's daddy's little boy?" Barbossa snapped out of his reverie and crooned to his monkey, Jack, while lounging on the Bridge of his ship. _His ship. _Hector liked the sound of that. He finally had a ship that no other human being dared want or try to attack. He ruled the seas!

Besides risking the wrath of young William Turner,he could do whatever he pleased. Attack any ship he came across, take on whole fleets, and maybe even take over Shipwreck Cove! He smiled at the thought of ruling the strong hold for the Pirate Lords. 'Course he'd have to get through ol' Captain Teague, which could end up being more trouble than it'd would be worth.

Suddenly the ship took on a large wave and the whole, enormous contraption pitched and dove sending the rest of Jack's apple overboard. "What was that?" Barbossa bellowed to the first mate. The man, a tall African with tribal markings all across his flesh, climbed the two flights of stairs from the deck to the Bridge taking the steps three at a time.

"Misplaced wave cap'n. Nothin' to fear."

"Good. We need to stay on course for Tortuga. Runnin' low on water." After sharing a nod, Barbossa turned and placed his hands on the huge oak wheel of _his ship. _After recovering from the surge of power he always felt after touching the wheel, he scanned the deck to see his crew hard at work. With the bosu'n and quartermaster weaving in and out between them making sure everything was done with the utmost perfection.

"Cap'n. The crews mumblin' about this strange devil bird that's been following the ship since sunrise. I ain't seen 'im, but I feel like he's watchin' us." The first mate explained.

"A bird?" The captain stroked his scraggly beard. "Any man say what the beast looked like?"

"Scrum! Cap'n wants ya!" Anad called to a bedraggled man with greasy brown hair and rotten teeth. He scrambled up the stairs and stood erect before Barbossa. "Tell 'im about the devil bird."

"Oh yes cap'n." The man smiled, "It was white with little back stripes and deep brown, almost black, eyes that 'bout stare through a man's soul. He was an owl to be sure, with a bright yellow beak and nasty lookin' talons." Scrum explained. Hector thought for a moment.

"Did he have any marking on him or a collar of some sort?"

"Come to think of it, yea 'e did. Solid gold chain with a molded gold, diamond shaped charm." Scrum paused and made the shape with his hands while he thought through the details. "Then on the diamond there was a pistol and a cutlass crossed like the bones on the Jolly Rodger."

"I knew it was too good to be true." Barbossa mumbled. "Anad, my good man, we need to make arrangements to meet the _Black Pearl_." Barbossa jerked the wheel to the right and turned their course ninety degrees. As the captain moved the garnets on the hilt of his sword sent blood red dots of light flashing around the ship. The_ Queen Anne's Revenge_ was now parallel to the port.

"Why Cap'n?" The two men chorused.

"Because I need to talk to Jack, before he gets there." Came the reply, with an underlying sense of hatred, and the most minute touch of fear. "I need to remind the fool that _sirens_ are not to be trusted."

"Aye cap'n." Anad then turned to the crew. "Full sail! We've got no time to spare!" But before any man could move, Barbossa drew his gigantic sword, and thrust it forward. Instantly the sails filled with a joyous wind and the red-sailed ship skipped across the waves. The _Revenge _was on the hunt. But what the entire crew missed was the very creature they had been talking about spread his wings and fly off the Hull and make a fast course for Tortuga, and relay everything he had seen to his mistress.


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

**Chapter 2**

**The Letter**

The _Black Pearl _was sailing at a leisurely pace through the glittering blue seas of the Caribbean. Each sailor on board was sleeping off the grog from their most recent plunder; a refined, little navy supply ship. As for Captain Jack Sparrow, he was curled up on the Bridge soaking up the sunshine. The first mate, Joshamee Gibbs, was only a little ways away with his thumb in his mouth and loud snores emanating from his direction.

Sylvia drifted over the hull and glided across the sleeping deck to the wheel. She looked around confused. "Where is that lazy excuse for a pirate captain?" She murmured to herself. At that exact moment Jack rolled over and snored at an incredible volume, spooking the dainty raptor enough to make her shriek and shoot into the sails.

"Do you happen to have a sister by the name of Ethel?" He asked, sitting up, then passing back out, and collapsing on the deck. After a great stretch he curled back into a fetal position. The falcon calmed her nerves and glided back down to land by Jack's brown-dreadlocked head.

"Jack." She whispered and poked him. No response. "Jack!" Louder and she shook him. Nothing. "CAPTAIN SPARROW!" She screamed. The man only shooed her away and rolled over. Sylvia rolled her intelligent brown eyes and hopped around to the captain's face. She placed one of her razor-sharp talons at his throat. Automatically Jack's eyes snapped open.

"What the bloody…"He groaned and tried to sit up. The falcon pressed down and he lay back on the deck.

"May I request and audience with you _Captain_?"She asked with scorn dripping off the last word.

"Gibbs! Why is there a falcon on board?" Jack called, helplessly pinned to the deck. At first Gibbs didn't stir. "GIBBS!" Startled by the panicked shout, the first mate jumped up, fell back down, and decided crawling was a better option. Thus he crawled over to his captain.

"Not sure cap'n. The last falcon I saw on the _Pearl _belonged to Meara." The older man replied.

"What have I told you about saying _that_ name in my presence?" Jack growled in a slur of words.

"Sorry cap'n. You wanted an answer." Then Gibbs realized Sylvia was there. "Jack you think this be _her _bird?"

"I'm here with a message from my mistress." The falcon said in answer. Spreading her wings, and flashing her sliver flight-feathers in the sunlight, she lit on the wheel again.

"I knew mentioning her name was bad luck." Jack grumbled and stood. "What does that heart-wrenching, impatient cur want?" The upmost amount of sarcasm and venom dripped off his tone.

"Watch yer tongue. Ye be lucky she hasn't put it in her mind to kill you yet." The falcon's feathers rose and she narrowed her eyes.

"The bird's right cap'n." Gibbs said quietly.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you Mr. Gibbs." Sylvia said loosening her expression, and allowing a smile to come to her beak.

"You've seen _her_ before now and you didn't tell me?" Jack's tone was angry; the type of angry that only covered something.

"Well, yes cap'n…Several times she's met us at ports." Gibbs explained wringing his hands. "You know how Meara used to sing to us?"

"Of course. That's why we left her on the _Siren's Island, _remember?" Jack snipped, earning a hiss from the Silverwing.

"Aye cap'n. I remember, as does every man in the crew." Poorly hidden scorn burned at Jack's ears. "Do you ever notice that when we leave port every man is humming a tune? She meets us and sings to us like she used to. It's nice to hear a woman's melody after months at sea."

"How could she know where we were?" Still more sarcasm.

"Other than the rumors and news flying about the seas?" Sylvia asked gesturing with her wing. "She's overtaken several slave ships, and the grateful prisoners have been leaden with news about you, Turner, Swann, The Brethren Court, Barbossa, so on and so forth. It doesn't take a fool to figure out where you would be; and my mistress is far from a fool."

"Always had a big heart that one. I still can't fathom how she came to be a pirate. Though her wit may have had something to do with it." Gibbs mumbled after the falcon finished. Sparrow shot him a look of daggers and the first mate fell silent.

"What message have you for me, you glorified pigeon?" The captain said with a sarcastic half bow.

"Here," She handed him the scroll. "And don't forget that my kind eats sparrows." The older first mate stifled a chuckle. The note read:

_Dearest Jack,_

_It has been a long while since we were just dreamers planning on sailing our ship across the waves and plundering all we could. It's been a shorter while since Hector jabbed the barrel of that pistol into my back and sent me diving over the side of our beloved _Pearl _to swim in her wake to the Siren's Island. In truth, I would like to thank you for saving me from the curse of Cortez' treasure, Hector's wrath thereafter, and, according to rumor, several encounters with Davy Jones._

_But enough pleasantries. There's a rumor out there that I am a bounty hunter hired by the bloody Crown of England to hunt down pirates and kill them. Can you imagine such an insult? How could I murder my own people? I'm running for my life Jack, and I've nowhere else to turn. I know we left each other on terse terms, but you know I wouldn't ask for help unless I needed it badly. The Navy, The East India Trading Company, and even the Brethren Court captains are searching for me. The only place I can try to blend in with one of my disguises is Tortuga. I'll be there for three days, and even that is a stretch of the noose, if you get my drift. _

_Think about it Jack. Who nearly killed themselves on our first boarding by taking a bullet that was meant for your heart; and who tossed your "effects" over the side of the ship you sold your soul for, so you could shoot yourself before you starved to death? I know you'll make the right decision._

_Captain Meara Baine_

_Oh, and, thank you for the dress. I've kept it safe._

With that the note ended. Gibbs had read it over his captain's shoulder and could have sworn he saw the slightest flicker of emotion cross over Jack's face. Sparrow read it once, twice, three times, then gently folded it and tucked it in his coat pocket. "Should we change course cap'n?" Gibbs asked excited to head for Tortuga.

"No. We stay on course for…" Jack trailed off still in a bit of a daze.

"Nowhere cap'n. We never set a course before finishing the grog." Gibbs was fighting hard to hide his excitement. His hopeful expression was perfectly replicated by the entirety of the crew who were now awake and watching the helm. Jack looked over Sylvia's head and at the crew.

"Alright." He sighed and began to walk down the stairs from the Bridge to the deck. "Let's say we _do_ go to Tortuga. We meet Captain Baine. What have we to gain? Another threat from the East India Trading Company, _and_ the Crown?" Sparrow tried his hardest to make the trip sound unbeneficial and dangerous.

"Aye." The crew agreed reluctantly. Truthfully they didn't care how many things they would have pinned on them. They were pirates. They were already beyond help should they end up before a court.

"That and," Gibbs butted in, "We can get more rum," He paused unsure if he should continue pressing his luck. He looked over his shoulder and received a reassuring look from the crew. Confidence restored he pressed his point. "And we _all _get to see Meara again." Jack tried to walk away, but the last sentence stopped him in mid step. He made some frustrated faces then turned back to Sylvia.

"Why are you still here?"

"I'm waiting for an answer." She replied simply.

"You know your bloody answer. Now get off me ship before I decide to shoot you."

"See you there Sparrow." The falcon smiled and took off across the waves; back to her mistress. Her silver feathers flashed as she flapped her ached wings. The whole crew watched her until they could see her no longer.

When she disappeared so did Jack. He walked down the stairs and to his cabin where he stayed for several hours. Any shouts were ignored, and curses were brushed aside.

* * *

**Oh Jack, we all know that you have emotions. Just let it out. XD I hope you guys like it so far, but the only way I'll know is if you review! So pwease wevwiew, pwetty pwease? haha. **


	3. Chapter 3: Just Like Love

**Chapter 3**

**Just Like Love**

For the first few hours all Jack did was pace and talk to himself, shout, throw/kick something, and repeat. Then he looked around for a bottle of rum and found nothing except a bottle of sweet white wine that Meara had placed there before she was marooned. Seeing the French wine in the fancy bottles and frilly labels brought about a wave of nostalgia.

Almost a month before she was marooned the _Pearl _had been sailing off the coast of France, and Meara had begged him to make port so she could get more wine and a few other fineries that she had dreamed about since they were just kids on the London streets. How could he have told her no? So they had made port, and as they had walked through the streets of the little town, hand in hand, she had spotted a beautiful silk dress in the window of a boutique. Meara had admired it for a long while, and they soon had walked on. But after making sure that everything had gotten back to his ship, Jack had gone back to the boutique and bought the dress for her, and later given it to her in her life boat when she was marooned.

"Enough memories." Jack scolded himslef and he began throwing cushions off of the chairs and tearing apart the bed. He found one silver feather that had belonged to Sylvia, and his pendant that Meara made for him.

"What does this prove?" He howled and threw the items on the central table. "I thought she was dead! I thought she starved to death on that island since I couldn't go back for her. Then when I finally got the_ Pearl _back, I went to get her and she was gone." Then the strangest feeling came to Jack's eyes. It was like the ocean had spit its salty saliva into his retina.

Exasperated he sat in a chair with a defeated sigh. When he crossed his left leg over his knee, the skin on his ankle was bared to reveal a tattoo; Meara's mark, the diamond with the crossed pistol and cutlass. He knew that she had his mark, a sparrow flying over the ocean while the sun rose for a new dawn, tattooed on the exact same place.

Before the pair even had a ship, they had lived in an orphan gang in London, and dreamed of sailing the seven seas, capturing navy soldiers, and plundering all the treasure they possibly could. Together they captured a small skipper in London, and slowly gained a crew. Which lead to bigger ships. They met Barbossa while securing the_ Black Pearl, _and he was promptly made first mate; for he knew the seas, and was greatly swayed by the promise of riches.

Even before gaining a magnificent ship, he and Meara were in a never ending competition. Every time the opportunity came up to show each other up in various different areas; swordsmanship, target practice, shooting cannons, anything, it was always a contest. Our particular favorite past-time was climbing the rigging and seeing who could make it to the Crow's Nest first. With a wistful sigh, the infamous captain recalled the first time they raced.

(flashback)

"_I'll bet you a kiss on your pretty lips that I can beat you up there!" Jack taunted her while blocking a blow from her sword. He motioned to the Crow's Nest, almost sixty feet off the deck. _

"_Up there?" Meara scoffed, and blew a strand of hair out of her face, while her emerald eyes flashed in anticipation. "I'll take that bet!" She moved to attack again with her sword, but Jack placed his foot just right and tripped her. Before she hit the deck he caught her._

"_Someone say go!" He called, and sneered at her shocked face. _

"_Go!" The entire crew shouted. He then dropped the Celt and raced to the starboard rigging._

"_Cheater!" She screeched and ran to the port rigging and began to climb. The crew watched, eyes wide, as Meara caught up to him just before their sky-high finish line. "You're never getting a kiss from me Sparrow!" She called playfully as she reached for the hatch. As she touched the handle, the view from the deck was blocked by an unfurled sail full of the salty sea wind. _

"_Take your hand off that hatch and kiss me, and I'll tell them you won." Jack said in a silky voice, glancing down at the deck. Meara raised an eyebrow as he stepped closer, and his caramel brown eyes narrowed seductively. _

"_Not a chance!" She flung open the hatch and scrambled through. Jack followed, right on her heels, and closed the hatch tight. _

"_Now you've trapped yourself up here with me." He stated as she looked around for an escape. _

"_You devil!" She said in a loud voice, but her tone was different. "But I still won." _

"_I let you win. It was all part of my plan."_

"_A Sparrow plan. My favorite kind." With that she took a step closer. Jack mirrored her until he touched the toe of her boot with his. Meara's eyes became hooded, and the green beneath her lids seemed to glow. Not another word was said; actions did all of the talking. They leaned, they kissed, they held each other close, and they learned the meaning of love, all in a span of about thirty seconds. _

(end flashback)

Jack smiled remembering the feel of her lips on his for the first time. She was the first girl he had ever considered a woman, and he still felt like he had betrayed her. He picked up his compass. Opening the lid he saw the arrow pointing south-east, towards Tortuga. He shook it, but the needle didn't even waver. "Well, if you think so, it must be the right thing to do." He sighed to the magical hunk of metal. "It would be nice to know that she is still alright. I can't let her down again."

With that Jack grabbed the bottle of wine, found a corkscrew piece of metal, stabbed it into the seal, cranked it down into the soft cork, and pulled it out of the wine bottle; the cork popping loudly as it broke free. He took out a wooden box from a hidden compartment, with two tampered silver goblets, one with his mark carved on it, and the other with Meara's. He filled hers with the wine and downed it. After swallowing he promptly produced a sound that was a mixture between "Yuck!" and "Fowl!"

He choked and gagged for a while longer then poured himself another small sip. "For you, love. I'll be seein' you soon." He downed it and gagged. "Just like love." He mumbled and walked back onto the deck. After making it back to the helm he called out to the crew.

"I've had a gracious change of heart. We'll be going to Tortuga, with all possible speed. If we see the flag of any shipI'll cut yer shares of the plunder in half. Heave to ye lazy dogs!" Every man cheered and ran to unfurl the sails. Jack gave the wheel a mighty tug and the whole ship creaked as she came about.

* * *

**Ok so I'm sure some of you have noticed, my version of Jack's past is a bit different than that of popular belief. I didn't really look into it until after I started writing this, so I'm sorry for any of you die hard popular belief people. I thought I'd shake it up a bit. Oh, but you get to meet this mysterious Meara in the next chapter! tehehe! XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Captain Baine

**Chapter 4**

**Captain Baine**

My _Outlaw Rose _had just docked in Tortuga. Her rose painted hull bobbed up and down in the waves, and the gold filigree sparkled in the dying sunlight. My crew was excited; this was their first port for almost a year and a half. They couldn't wait to spend their hard earned riches on drink, food, and other finery's they dared not tell me about. They were all good lads, and now for a final warning speech and their long awaited freedom.

I stood and tipped up my dark green wide brim hat, with a single white feather fluffed out the back, up and stood, "Alright boys!" I called from the helm. All hands stopped what they were doing and every eager eye turned to me. "We've done incredibly well over this past voyage, and you've all made me so proud." I smiled a flashing smile, and they cheered. "But lads, I want ye back in three days. That means sober, alive, and ready to sail. If you're late, you're left."

Truth be told I couldn't leave a soul, I needed them all, but the threat was necessary for a few of my younger crew members. This along with the fact a spirited crew needs a good reminder that when a woman is in charge, there is still and Iron fist to have to answer to. I hated flogging a man, but should they force my hand, and my temper, each knew they had the wrath of God coming for them.

"A word of caution though;" I shushed their ruckus cheering, "If ye hears any hear tell about someone that be lookin' for Captain Baine or her crew ye comes and tells me right away. All of our lives could be on the line. Ye all know that we're stuck in a bit of a rotten situation, so use your heads." Each man nods and mumbles words of agreement. I smile; I know each one is loyal to the core. "Now get out there and wreak some havoc!" They all cheer and throw their hats in the air.

And with a last salute to my gracious name, off they go, almost at a dead sprint down the gangplank. All except my first mate, Omar, who began his check of the deck and watch. I laughed at their idiocracy, nodded to the Spanierd, and walked below decks and to my cabin. I scanned the room to make sure that everything was still where it was supposed to be. Sylvia and Marlow's perches were still there, and were still empty. My bed was neatly made, and everything else was as clean as it could be for being a pirate ship. I walked towards my bed, but when I passed my mirror I stopped.

Same ol' reflection; tall Celtic woman, with a sturdy build. My hair is light, sandy blonde and as straight as it could be. The whole mop was pulled back in a tight bun, but a few of my bangs escaped to frame my face. Though my favorite part of my appearance would have to be my eyes; pools of deep emerald green, with a lighter green circle around the black center.

I adjust my emerald green vest with Celtic runes for luck, strength, power, creativity, protection, and other such things, embroidered with black thread. Black lace adorns the top and bottom hems that hug my torso nicely, giving me a nice hour-glass form. Under that is a cream-colored, canvas, shirt with sleeves that gather at my elbows. On the bottom of my getup I wear a pair of easy fitting brown pants, and these are tucked into my dark brown, thick soled leather boots.

I then walked over to my sea chest, tossed my hat on the bed, and rummaged through the baubles; gems, masks, so on and so forth, until I came to a rough canvas sack. Outside and inside it was coated with whale oil, this made it waterproof to protect the precious things it contained. Inside were the three items that I held nearest and dearest to my heart. Only my raptors and I knew about the sack.

First, a hammered, pure silver pendant. It showed the image of a lone sparrow flying over the ocean at sunrise. For nostalgic purposes I slipped it over my head and let it rest on top of my vest. Second, a note handwritten by that pirate the night before I was marooned. It read:

_Dearest Meara,_

_You have no idea how much this hurts me to leave you on the Siren's Island. Though what you should know is that I hold you closest to my own heart and I will come back for you. Hector has been very shady and I would never forgive myself if you were to get hurt because of that. I've made sure that you have your pistol, plenty of shot, and your sword. I tucked them all away in the longboat. I promise that I will be back no later than two years from now. The island has a spring, in a little grove off to the west, and abundant food source, you'll be fine. _

_With Love, _

_Jack Sparrow_

_P.S. I hope to see you in this dress before I die. I saw you ogling at it, so I got it for you. Keep it and the pendant safe until we meet again._

I smiled and my eyes stung as I read over the innocent words for the seven millionth time. I never heard him say the words written on this worn piece of paper, but seeing them written was almost as good. Gently I folded it back up and set it on my mattress.

The last item was the forementioned white, silk slip-of-a-dress with sleeves that came down to my elbow and flared out. It had a sweetheart neckline and on the seam were sown various colors of glass beads. All across the fitted torso were mystical, swirling designs. Some spread down into the skirt which was loose and flowed around my legs and bared my feet. I stood, held it up to my body, and twirled around letting the skirt flare out, causing me to giggle softly.

Just then there was a rush of wind as Marlow and Sylvia returned. Both lit on their perches, and I threw the dress on my bed and rushed over to them. "You're back!" I squealed stroking their feathers.

"Of course we're back! We said we would be by the end of the day." Sylvia crooned through her, and Marlow's guttural noises of happiness. "You look exhausted."

"You know I haven't been sleeping well with an out-of-the-ordinary price on my head." Marlow, then, squawked something in half his language and half mine. I turned to Sylvia for a translation.

"Well I've got news that will ruin your day. When I was spying on the devil man, the crew saw me. He's searching for Jack now, but won't waste too much time, because he's low on water. He'll have to dock here before tomorrow night." I listened and my heart quickened it's already jumpy beating.

"Curse my luck! Why didn't I go to Port Royal? Cuba even?" I began to pace.

"Now Meara, this isn't your fault. It just so happens that the devil man had to dock here." Sylvia said. "If you want some good news here; Jack's coming with all possible haste. If he could make the wind blow harder he would."

"Wonderful! Finally something goes right!" I exclaim, a little too excited. My raptors share a look. "What?" I ask sitting on my bed and making the pendent bounce on the top of my clothes.

"You got your sea bag out." Sylvia said as translation for Marlow. Both sored over to perch on my bed. "And you even put on your pendant." The little falcon lifted the pendant up with a talon and gave me a knowing look.

"What's that got to do with anything?" I snap taking it off and stuffing everything back in my sea bag' after carefully folding the dress back up.

"You miss Sparrow don't you?"

"I can't decide. I'm still furious at him for thinking that I couldn't hold me own against Barbossa, for marooning me, and I've enjoyed making my own way of things. Yet I miss hearing that voice every morning telling me it was time for my watch. The competitions we used to have." _Most of which I won. _I added mentally. Then I allowed my thoughts to soften and I stepped over to my port hole and stared out at the lazy waves. "The way he would tuck my hair behind my ear with the gentlest hand…" I placed my hand on my cheek imagining his fingers brushing my skin. Marlow made some chirping noises, and snapped me out of my reverie.

"He thinks yer trying to lie to yourself, and are doing a right poor job of it to boot." Sylvia said through her feathers as she preened herself.

"Alright fine!" I shouted and tossed the canvas sack on the floor. "I can't wait to see that bloody pirate again!" My excitement breaks its bonds and pours out through my lips. "But I can't leave my ship without a disguise." Marlow soars over to my mirror and grabs a large leather vest off it's hook and Sylvia hands me a similar sized thick canvas shirt.

"For…you know." Marlow says as he hands me the vest. He's learning my tongue quickly and speaks it as often as he can. I slipped the bigger canvas shirt over the one I had on and slipped the vest over my shoulders. Now for my hair.

I looked around and spotted my old three tipped leather hat, similar to Jack's, and plopped it over the top of my bun. "Perfect. I look like a proper sea-man now." I said with a smile at my reflection in the mirror. Satisfied that my disguise would work, I took it off and set it on my sea-chest.

"Then when the _Black Pearl _docks you can wear the pendant so Jack and the crew will know you." The falcon explained. "I think that Jack will be here by tomorrow afternoon, he wasn't too far away."

"Do you think Hector will wonder about it?" I ask. "He's the dirty dog that started all of this. For a tankard of ale he'd rat me out to the first cove that asked for a whisper of me name."

"I'm not sure. Perhaps we'll have to scout for you. Make sure you only show it to the right people." Sylvia suggested.

"Sounds like the safest route." I nodded and petted both of their little heads., "I knew there was a reason I kept you two feather-brains around." I teased. Both rolled their eyes.

"You should try to get some sleep while all is well. We'll help Omar with his watch." My feathered friends then left me to dream sweetly until the next morning.

* * *

**I hope you guys are liking this so far! I'm having fun writing it, if it's any consolation. XD I would also like to say that REVIEWS make the world go roound so if you don't review, you;re trying to stop the world's rotation. jkjk XD**


	5. Chapter 5: New Allies

**Chapter 5**

**New Allies**

After looking all night, and half of the morning, the _Queen Anne's Revenge _had found nothing; not even the far off sail of a wayward ship. Nothing. This greatly bothered Barbossa. He knew that his only chance to stop Jack from going to Tortuga would be to catch him on the open seas, and talk some sense into him. He knew it was too late now. _He_ had to find Meara first, and _he _had to get rid of her.

Not twenty minutes ago they had pulled into port and Barbossa was going to use every scrap of resources he could get his hands on to catch that bloody Celtic siren. "Gentlemen! I will double, maybe even triple, yer bounty if you find Captain Baine and bring her to me ALIVE. Ye bring me a corpse and ye'll be joinin' her!"

"AYE!" The crew cheered. Riches always brightened their thoughts.

"Here's how Cap'n Sparrow once described her to me, and ye should be able to find her easy-like." Sarcastically he cleared his throat. "Look at her up there Hector. The way her sandy hair captures the sunlight, her perfect silhouette standin' on the topgallant. She be the only woman that walks the earth that I can't lie to. Ye can't look into those deep emerald eyes and not feel speechless." After finishing the act Barbossa laughed loud and hearty, easily echoed by his crew.

"Sounds like a love struck sap!" Anad crowed, earning another round of laughter from the crew.

"Aye! Jack was blinded by this she-devil and it nearly got me killed! We have to find her before she destroys our way of life! She will stop at nothing to soil the name of pirates everywhere. Captain Baine wants to hunt us down and bring our heads to King George for a handsome bounty! Will ye stand for it?"

"No!" The crew roared.

"Nay is right! Go now! Bring me Captain Baine!" The crew thundered off the ship down the narrow gangplank. Some fell into the rising tide from a misplaced foot, while others were able to keep their feet under them and make it to the dock.

After disappearing from their captain's sight, a group of five men broke away from the crew and hid in an ally. "We can't let the captain find this Baine. We know Jack from our escape from Blackbeard, and by the sound of it, this woman means a lot to 'im." Scrum said in a whisper.

"This is crazy! We could be killed for mutiny!" An elder man named Eddy exclaimed.

"But this isn't just some scum dog out on the street that done somebody wrong. This is a woman we're talking about." The youngest, a boy named Kevin reasoned. "If she'd a friend of Jack's we have to help her."

"The boy's right! We owe it to Jack to help his lady-friend." Scrum agreed.

"I wager Jack will be here late this afternoon or early tomorrow morning. We can protect her until then." Kevin's older brother, Jim, said. Benji, a boy about Jim's age, nodded in agreement.

"We'll have to find her first, and considering the rumors, she's a tough one to spot. Master of disguise like." Eddy waved his hands around his face in a mysterious way to drive his point home. Kev just laughed at him.

"It's decided then. We find Captain Baine and warn her of these happenings." Scrum decided. Each nodded their agreement, but suddenly Kevin's eyes got wide and he scrambled to the end of the ally. "What is it boy?" The rest of the group followed closely and peeked out of the alley.

"The captain! What's he doin'?" All watched in stunned awe as Barbossa limped over to the gangplank of a rosy hulled ship and hobbled aboard. The watchman was securing the ropes on a cannon while, somehow, the captain snuck up behind him and clubbed the poor man on the back of his head with his gargantuan cutlass. The watchman crumpled without a sound.

Then they spied a flash of movement from the captain's quarters. A woman's silhouette appeared, and there was a flash of steel as she drew her sword. "That's got to be 'er!" Scrum gasped. "Only Barbossa would know which ship was 'ers!"

"We have to stop 'im!" Without a second thought Kevin ran from the shadows, shouting to the captain, "Cap'n! Cap'n Barbossa! There's a big ruckus down at the far end of the town! The crew thinks it may be Captain Baine! They told me to come get you!"

"Perfect! You did yer captain good son." As quickly as he could Barbossa step-thumped down the gangplank and back into town. After he disappeared, Kevin returned to his mates in the ally with a self-satisfied smirk on his dirt-streaked face.

"Well done Kev! Ye be gettin' good at this pirating game!" Jim slapped him on the back.

"Thanks" The boy said with a bright smile at his big brother.

"Look out!" Benji pointed towards the sky as a little falcon zipped over their heads, and circled twice before returning to the ship. Above the rooftops they saw the owl from yesterday soar over the same path their captain had taken.

"I know yer there! Come out before I come in after ya!" All turned to see a striking, sandy-blonde haired woman, with an emerald green musketeer-like hat perched on her head, standing on the deck of the rosy hulled ship; the petite falcon perched on her shoulder. Tentatively the men stepped from the shadows and up to the gangplank. "Who are you lads?" She asked in a mistrusting, but lyrical, voice.

"We're crew from the _Queen Anne's Revenge._" Scrum spoke, and immediately her hand flew to the hilt of her sword. "We mean ye no harm miss," Scrum and the rest of the group put their hands up innocently, "But the rest of our crew be meanin' to take you to our captain. Ye need to lie low, not be seen like, 'specially by 'im." He motioned in the direction of the path taken by Barbossa.

"Aye," She sighed and looked into the bay with her bright emerald eyes, "I been meanin' to put my blade through that man's gut for some time now." Then she snapped out of her thoughts and burned them with a suspicious look, "What makes ye think ye'll be able to pull off this mutiny?" She said in a skeptic tone.

"Not a plan for mutiny ma'am. We owes Jack a big favor, we does, and figured that if we can make sure ye stays safe it would count for some salvation of our poor souls." Kevin spoke. The woman smiled, and chuckled.

"Yer the brave one that run out of yer hidin' spot and got Hector off me ship, ain't ye?"

"That's me. The name's Kevin, but most people call me Kev. This is Jim, Benji, Eddy, and Mr. Scrum. We're on your side ma'am." Kev bowed low and swept off his tri-tipped hat in respect revealing a scraggly blonde ponytail.

"Call me Meara." She smiled. At that moment the owl came back and perched on the ships railing; his long, curved talons gleaming in the dying sunlight. "What'd you find Marlow?" The owl made a bunch of birdish noises, and the falcon translated in plain English what he said; much to the open-mouthed men's awe.

"The devil man's got his whole crew lookin' for ye, and they're to bring you to 'im alive."

"Of course." Meara placed her chin on her fist, "I wouldn't put it past Hector to use every lowly scrap at his fingertips to find me." Meara growled under her breath. "I appreciate what you lads are doin', but if Jack doesn't get here soon, I'll have to leave. I can't risk the lives of me mates, just for a call for help that may not be answered."

"We'll do everything we can." Scrum confirmed puffing his chest out loyally.

"Thank you." She paused and thought for a moment. "Come with me." When she turned, she noticed that her man was down, "That low-life…" Her furious voice trailed off as she walked over to the Spaniard and helped him to his feet. "Omar? Omar Villaseñor?" Together the men stepped onto the deck of the fine ship, and watched the captain wave a vile of smelling salts under the big man's nose.

"Cap'n?" The man grumbled and reached for his head.

"I'm here. What do you remember?" She said softly.

"I was securing the cannon there," He motioned to the cannon closest to the group, "and suddenly something hit me over the head. It was pretty heavy, obviously."

"Our captain hit you sir." Benji worked up his courage and spoke to the man. Omar smiled at him in a fatherly way.

"Is that so?"

"Yup. Ye may have a bump on the back o' yer head for a while, but ye should be fine." He said. _Lad's got potential as a medic. _Scrum thought impressed.

"Come on, I've got some rum in my cabin, it should help with the pain." Meara told her mate and helped him stand. Jim took a position under the mas other arm and helped him walk down to her captain's quarters. When the group entered they saw the raptors perched on their stands, and they set Omar on the bed. Meara reached under the bed and pulled out a full bottle of rum.

"My my my cap'n. You sure keep a lot of this stuff." Omar smiled and took the bottle from her.

"Don't get it in yer head that I'm too generous with it." She smirked, "I only keep it for matters such as this." The group laughed again and the woman turned back to the men. "All I have in payment for your metal is an offer." She launched right in, "If, and when, I leave this port, ye lads are more than welcome to join me crew. You've shown incredible steel in deceiving Hector, and I'm sorry there is no more that I can do." She told them.

"Seems like our only option." Eddy reasoned. "Cap'n'll hang us if he catches on."

"Nay, he won't hang ye." Omar warned, "Too easy." The boy's eyes got wind in fear.

"Hector is smart; how else do you think he tricked Captain Sparrow?" Every time Meara said the captain's name her eyes seemed to burn with hatred. The flames flared in her cheeks as well as in the emerald abysses of her eyes.

"We need to get off this ship then, so he won't get suspicious?" Scrum suggested.

"Right. Wait in your ally and I'll meet you there after I'm dressed." She instructed.

* * *

**OOHHH! Jack's got some friends! Yippee!**


	6. Chapter 6: Disguises

**So I know this took a long time, but I've been in a pretty bad slump, but here you go. I tried to make it long so please forgive me! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Disguises**

"How will we know you?" Kev asked sweetly.

"Ah yes," I smiled and walked over to my sea chest and pulled out the canvas sack. I drew open the top and calmly pulled out the hammered silver pendant. "I'll be wearing this." It dangled delicately on my outstretched fingers, and they gasped in unison.

"That be Jack's mark!" Benji squeaked, his young voice cracking.

"How'd you get that?' Eddy questioned me with a hard look.

"I have my ways." Again I smiled and chuckled a bit. "Now get outta here 'fore people start getting' suspicions in their head. You'll see me when I'm on the town."

"Aye. See ye then." Jim said and bowed low to me, also taking my hand and attempting to kiss the back of it.

"Off with you, you rogue!" I ruffled his hair, and with that, and one last boyish look my way, the men left.

When they were gone I looked over at my array of disguises. Marlow helped in my decision making and grabbed my tattered three tipped hat, leather vest and a wrap for around my chest. When he hands me the wrap he says, "For…you know." He's learning my tongue well, just slowly. As I finished I placed the hat on my head and admired myself in the mirror.

"Perfection!" Sylv exclaimed. "Even I can't quite recognize you."

"Good. I want no one to know who I am except for the ones to which it matters." I adjusted my hat again, my raptors flew out the port-hole, and I left my quarters. Carefully I slunk along, purposefully keeping to the shadows with a giddy grin on my face. Soon enough I came to the upper deck and stepped on a creaky board.

"HEY!" Omar saw my shadow, and heard my movements from his watch. "What are you doin' here?"

"Taking leave of my ship mate." I replied testing a bit deeper voice.

"Well played cap'n." The Spaniard smiled, and his ethnic brown eyes twinkled.

"Thank you for the praise, but now you must throw me off this ship like the filth that I am." I smiled wickedly.

"Been waitin' a long time to hear you say that cap'n." He joshed and grabbed me by the nape of my neck and made a great show; strutting around calling things like, "You little stow away! I'll teach you to hide on a pirate ship!" and flinging me around like a rag-doll. _Watch yerself mate. I'm still captain of this bark._

"I'm sorry sir!" I pleaded getting into the act and cracking my voice like a young boy just turning into a man. "Please sir! Don't throw me off!"

"Sorry mate. You got a lesson to learn!" With that he grabbed me by the seat of my pants and the collar of my shirt, and chucked me over the side like any stow-away should be thrown off a fine ship like my _Rose_. I was falling quickly, but was able to lengthen out into a perfect swan-dive; therefore entering the water with less pain on my poor self. If one has ever landed flat on ones back on the fair ocean, one knows the pain, and one will learn to lessen it.

I dove deep feeling the warm Caribbean water swelling around me, and smiling like a mermaid. _How clever I am. _I was thinking. _But watch yerself girl; there's an old saying 'Pride cometh before the fall.' Yer fall would be rather far…well unless they get you in a noose._ Enough of that; I've got better things to worry about. I reached the bottom of the bay and shoved off with all of my might.

I broke the surface gasping and a-flailing my arms around as though I didn't know how to swim at all. Son enough I quit the show and just floated for a moment, while looking back at the ship. Omar was on the rail scowling and trying to hide his laughter as he called, "That'll teach you to think twice before setting foot on the _Outlaw Rose_ again! You snooping scum!"

"G'day to you too sir!" I saluted and waded towards the shore with a gay smile on my face. I turned my gaze towards the afternoon sky as though I didn't have a care in the world. In truth I was looking for my faithful, flying spies, and they were already out and about. Marlow was drifting over the town, and Sylvia was circling above me in lazy ovals, as a way to stay close to me and let me know what she could see.

I strowed up onto the sunny beach and spun around trying to get the water off my clothes. It felt as though I didn't have a care in the world, alas it was all hollow. I wiped the girlish smile off my face and turned to face the town on this pirate's island.

"Are you crazy?" A man's voice sounded behind me and I turned to see a rather muscular man with long, unkempt, brown hair, and a highly unshaven face approach me. I heard Sylvia give a bit of a whistle, a signal that the man was a friendly; although, I didn't recognize him at all.

"What makes you think I'm crazy?" I asked him, getting into my accent and sounding quite good to my ears.

"That is the _Outlaw Rose; _Meara Baine's Ship!" The man sputtered, "You're lucky you got thrown off." His accent was English and he spoke straight, therefore it was easy to understand him as I scrutinized him further.

_Hmm…_ I thought, _Take away the beard; pull back the hair… _My eyes widened as the man's identity finally registered. _It can't be; he's dead…died two years ago on the Flying Dutchman…_ "Well mate, you know there's a grand reward out for her. I wager it would do a man of my stature good to get my hands on it." I smiled again, "Where better to look for a captain than on her own ship?"

The man shrugged and stepped up closer to me, and his hazel eyes sealed his identity. There was only one other man in this world that had made me feel a bit of a twinge between my back and breast bone, this would be him. "I'm James Norrington, and you are?" He asked extending a hand to shake.

"Robin Eckheart; merchantman." I replied, starting to get a little hot under the collar from the touch of his calloused hand, when another voice came a-hollering down the beach.

"You there!" Dear little Kevin, He knew it was me and I hoped that he wouldn't blow it. "Are you alright?" I smiled at him as he reached us.

"Thank you for the concern lad," I chuckled, "But that ain't the first ship I've been tossed off." His eyes widened at the thought of the adventure I had been through, and I added, "Don't be getting; any ides though lad. You don't want to be makin' that kind of livin'." I ruffled his hair and we walked towards the town.

"Sounds like an adventure to me." The lad smiled, and I couldn't help but chuckle at him.

_The dreams of a young heart. It's enough to make me think fondly at my younger adventures._ I thought. "So, now where should we look for the dear Captain Baine?" I asked my two companions, beaming inwardly at the fact I was standing right in front of them.

"She's not on the ship?" The man asked.

"No." I replied, trying not to look at him, "The least I found was that she was not on the ship." Kevin giggled a knowing little giggle and I pretended to playfully trip him.

"Ow! What was that fer?" He cried and rolled over onto his back. I smiled, but shot him a warning look.

"Yer just too dang happy boy; need to put ye in yer place." I offered him a hand and jerked him to his feet.

"I suppose you're right…" He mumbled and left us. I looked over to Norrington, and noticed a spark there in his eyes, that scared me just a bit. It was a knowing twinkle, and he was one of the sharpest fellows I knew.

_Better get yer mind into yer act if you wish to evade your own demise, you stupid girl. _

* * *

There it was, stretched out like a beautiful green gem that was just plopped there in the seemingly endless blueness of the Caribbean; Tortuga. Now this wasn't the most beautiful port in all of the world, but it appeared so stunning because of what awaited me there; The _Outlaw Rose_, its crew, and most importantly of all, its captain. One I never thought I'd see again.

I stood at my helm, nearly bursting with excitement as I guided my beloved ship into the bay. The whole crew was buzzing with excitement. Every order I gave was fulfilled immediately, and I hadn't seen so many smiles since young William Turner became the captain of the _Flying Dutchman. _Even Cotton, who hardly ever smiled since the loss of his tongue, was beaming uncontrollably.

"Here we are cap'n." Gibbs hadn't left my side at the helm since I emerged from my cabin and took the wheel in my hands; every once and a while saying things like he just had. At first I found it to be annoying, considering I was still a bit hard-hearted about Sylvia's visit, but I soon couldn't care less. All I wanted was to find Meara, and make sure she was alright.

The_ Black Pearl _cut through the glistening evening waters of Tortuga's main bay, and soon enough we were tying off the lines and all that was left was for us to leave the ship.

Quickly the men secured their cutlasses, pistols, and other such things they had on their person, and charged off into town; all the way cheering and hollering like wild animals. Now the only people left on the ship were myself, Gibbs, and those two swabs Ragetti and Pintel. I turned to them and asked, "Why are you still here?"

"Well, we figured you could use some help…" Pintel groveled under my glare.

"You can help by getting out of my sight and looking through the taverns." I snipped.

"Aye aye cap'n." They both saluted and took off running down the gangplank. "Oh look! They sell glass eyes!" Ragetti gasped as they ran past a little glass-blowers store.

"We'll come back later! We have to help the captain!" Pintel smacked his partner upside the head and kept moving.

"Ow! You could just say that!" The patch wearing pirate whined and followed Pintel.

"Those are a strange pair." Gibbs murmured from my side.

"Aye, but Meara insisted we help them all those years ago and I haven't been able to rid myself of them." I grumbled, still feeling a bit conflicted at the utterance of _her _name, "They're like a bad fungus Mr. Gibbs…"

"With all due respect cap'n," He lifted his hands to shut me up, "I'd prefer to not hear your analogy in this respect."

"Right," I canned it and returned to the mission at hand, "Now, wear to look?"

"Where else?" Gibbs and I shared a look and smiled, "The Faithful Bride." We said in unison. With that we strowed down the gangplank, and walked along the dock. Several merchantmen and their fleets were also docked here, and were selling their wears to the taverns.

I strolled along, trying to look inconspicuous while examining the ships and trying to catch a glimpse at the names painted on the hulls of any ship that looked to be more than a merchantman. We were nearing the end of the dock, when I spied a mere boy sitting on a coil of rope next to a pretty little ship with a rose painted hull. Several bits of gold filigree were pounded into the paint, and one particular grouping of gold looked oddly familiar. They resembled the shape of a diamond that contained a crossed cutlass and pistol.

I examined it a bit more and turned back to the boy. He had his tri-tipped hat pulled down over his eyes and was snoring lightly in the afternoon sunshine. He too was oddly familiar… "Wake up boy!" I roared and kicked the coil of rope. The lad yelped in surprise and tumbled off the coil, landing face first on the dock.

"Hey! It ain't right to wake a man from his dreamin' state!" He shouted at us as he stood up.

"Understood," I replied, "But you are not a man, simply a boy." He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off, "Why, then, is a mere boy sitting here in front of this ship?" He turned to me with fire in his sky blue eyes, but when he saw me, with my effects buckled to my side, and my other piratical things, his eyes widened.

"JACK!" He leapt forward, wrapping his arms around my torso, for some unforeseen reason. "You're here!"

"Umm…" I wobbled a bit from the force of the lad nearly tackling me, then reached down and peeled his arms away from my body, "Do I know you?"

His smile faded ever so slightly, and he asked, "You don't remember me? I was on the _Queen Anne's Revenge _when you were there…" I thought back to the faces that had surrounded the table the night we were planning the mutiny. Then it hit me.

"Kalvin…no…Karic…" I tried as I knew his name started with a "k", "Kelly…no that's that girl from back in Kingstown…"

"Kevin." The boy spoke and looked up to me hopefully.

"RIGHT!" I snapped my fingers and smiled, as Gibbs rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Kevin! So lad, why are you here?"

"The cap'n made port here, told us to look for a girl." He replied simply. My eyes got wide and I stiffened before he added, "He hasn't found her yet."

"Oh good!" Gibbs said from behind me and stepped forward. "Joshamee Gibbs lad; and I'm a friend." The older man offered a hand to shake and Kevin took it quickly.

"Good to meet a friend, but I'll have to check with Omar first. Wait here." Kevin gave us a last dirty, freckle-faced smile and took off up the gangplank of the _Outlaw Rose._ There were a few words shared, and a man's head poked over the rail. I recognized it as Meara's first mate, though his expression didn't change when I smiled sarcastically and waved. After a few more moments Kevin returned.

"Omar says your you, so I guess we just have to go find Robin now." With that the boy strolled off into town, without a care in the world. I looked at his sandy blonde mop confusedly.

"Wait…Who's Robin?" I asked and stepped after him.

The boy turned with a sly smile and replied, "You'll see."


	7. Chapter 7: Almost

**Chapter 7**

**Almost**

Hector was not pleased. He had gone where that infernal boy had told him his prize was, and found nothing but drunken men and very scantily clad women. Captain Baine was nowhere to be found, _much_ to his frustration. He thought about going back to Baine's ship, but it would be futile. Her crew would be alerted, and she would be gone. Plus those damn birds would be around…

Under his jacket, across his right bicep, was a long, ragged scar from an attack from those same raptors. Soon after Meara had been marooned, the day of in fact, that hellish white owl had raked those gleaming talons across his arm in payment for his mistress' fate. Ever since then, Barbossa had always kept a wary eye on the sky, especially when they were nearing a port.

_Curse my luck! _He thought bitterly, while walking down the road that lead out of the town of Tortuga, and back to the docks. _I need to find her before…_ Just as he was about to finish his thought, he came around the corner of one last building, and saw the ship he hoped he wouldn't see for at least another day; The _Black Pearl._ It sat in the harbor looking like a tasteful poison. "Bugger." Was all he could mutter.

* * *

Norrington and I had made our way through the town talking up a storm. It was like catching up with my old acquaintance, but still trying to keep my identity hidden. It was wonderful to see him still alive; after all of the rumors that he had been killed, I had been terribly worried.

You see, it was James' ship that had ended up on the Siren's Island and had rescued me. Many of the crew had died there because of the many wounds they had acquired while sailing through a hurricane, despite my and Sylvia's efforts to save them. At the time Marlow was just learning how to fly, and Ben had passed away, so we were the only living things on the island that could help.

First I had asked him how it was he survived the _Flying Dutchman. _He had valiantly explained, with several exuberant hand motions and excited facial expressions, that even though Bootstrap Bill Turner had run him through with his makeshift spear, Calypso herself had saved his life because of his care for the wellbeing of Captain Swann. The sea goddess had taken pity on his horrible life, and allowed him to try and start over, away from the navy.

"I'm just a merchant man now," He explained, "I carry what needs to be carried from London to the Caribbean and back."

"That's a noble profession; I would know!" I allowed myself a Scotsman laugh and motioned to a tavern we were passing by. "What say you, we get a drink? This heat's makin' me thirsty as a camel in the desert."

"Aye." He agreed and we walked into the Faithful Bride. We sat down at the bar and ordered our preference, "Rum, please." James told the skinny bartender. The man cocked an eyebrow to me.

"Oh yes…" I stuttered. I had never seen a man drink white wine, and I couldn't drink rum…That always ended badly. "A touch of Scotch please." _Oh boy…girl you've just tied your own noose._ Let's just say spirits and I didn't mesh well.

The bartender brought our drinks, and James took a sip before asking, "So what brings you here?"

"Same as yerself mate," I took a very small, slightly girlish, sip of the scotch, and winced a little as it burned down my throat like firewater, "Just transporting goods all around the world." My voice sounded rather husky and I emitted a burp, then coughed getting my fake voice back to normal. "My main transport is whiskey, and, at times, other fine Scottish wares."

"I see, so you're here selling?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I heard about the reward for Captain Baine and am trying to find her, same as you." He nodded in my direction, and took another swig of his tankard.

"Well," I thought about taking another drink, but took my hand away from the tankard and leaned my chin on my fist, "Finding out about Baine was a lucky venture. I was helping my men with the kegs of whiskey down at the Rusty Anchor and saw her wanted poster. Figured that a little extra jingle in me pocket would be nice back home."

"Interesting…" I watched as his hand dance slowly down to the pommel of his sword. "You know, there are two sides to that equation."

_Oh brother, I find an ally and he can't figure out it's me. _Before this could turn into a bar fight, I pretended to stretch and bared the skin on the top of my right forearm. There was where I had my mark tattooed, same as Jack. "Careful mate." I crooned, leaning a little closer to him and reverting to my actual voice; those hazel eyes snapped open, and my clues made sense to him. I brought my hands back down, but before I could rest them on the counter, the bartender grabbed my wrist rather tightly.

"Gotcha," He grinned as I whipped my lightning gaze to him, "Captain Baine." He laughed and the entire bar had stopped. The minstrels stopped playing, and all idle chatter had cut to complete silence. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sylvia fly out the window to alert Marlow, who would alert the crew, therefore my ship would be out of the harbor within the hour.

I smiled and laughed, "What makes you think that I'm Baine, or a woman at that?" I said in a deep voice.

"The tattoo. That's her mark, says so on the posters." The bartender replied.

"Said you're a master of disguise too." Another man from across the room added. There was a tense silence, as we all waited for a reaction. Then I burst out laughing; what better way to break an awkward moment than with laughter? After a moment James joined me, and along with him the rest of the tavern. We shared a look and started to inch our way towards the door.

We were almost there when the laughter stopped, and a huge African man with tribal markings all across his flesh, stepped in front of the door. I stopped dead in my tracks and stifled a gasp; it was Hector's first mate. "So why you tryin' to leave?" He smiled and reached his beefy, charcoal black hand for my neck. I jumped back and cut open the palm of his hand with a shiv I pulled out of a sheath up my sleeve.

"Ye best keep yer grubby hands off me, ya fool!" I hissed and heard several other swords, knives, and pistols escape their sheaths. I heard the click of several flint-locks being cocked back, ready to fire, and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Where are we going boy?" I growled. We had been following the skinny little thing around the island for nearly three quarters of an hour, and I was starting to get overly annoyed. Gibbs wasn't thrilled either, as the sun was getting closer and closer to the horizon. We needed to find Meara fast, and get out of here.

The other thing that was weird was that there weren't hardly any crew from the _Revenge _about. I had kept a weary eye out for them, so I could know where to avoid after we found Captain Baine. Now we were nearing the east end of the island, which would also be the other side of the docks, and my personal favorite tavern, the Faithful Bride.

The original crew that Meara and I had put together for the _Black Pearl_, this tavern was our favorite place. Meara would dance and sing, Gibbs and I would drink, and we would rob the drunken fools blind. That had been before we had recruited Barbossa, and long before she had been marooned. I smiled a bit at the memory, but was roused from the vision by the sound of a gunshot within the tavern, and the sound of shattering glass. There was a shout, echoed by a roar of cheers, and the doors burst open.

A skinny man wearing a tri-tipped hat and a large leather vest shot out first. He ran between us and as he did I noticed the tell-tale flash of silver from the pendant around his neck. I barely made out the design and I nearly reached out to grab his arm; the pendant was my mark.

The second man nearly bowled me over, but followed the first "man" as they ducked into and ally and ran towards the sea. The mob from inside the tavern exploded after the pair, but luckily, ran the other way. After they disappeared, I stood in shock for a moment. "What is it Captain?" Gibbs touched my arm gently to get my attention.

"That was Meara…" I murmured.

"No that was Robin!" Kev said loudly, trying to still keep her identity hidden.

"They know it's her!" I whirled around and shouted at the boy. He turned his eyes to the ground and sighed. Then I took off running down the dock. _Gotta catch her, gotta make sure she's ok…_ That was all that was running through my mind. I had noticed the placement of her hand, and it was on her side. I had a bad feeling that gunshot was for her.

"Orders cap'n?" Gibbs called after me.

"Gather the crew and shove off!" I called over my shoulder as I pounded down the wooden planks of the pier.

"There you are Jack." A panting female voice appeared by my head, and I looked over to see that over-grown pigeon flying next to me.

"What in the blazes do you want now?" I asked my temper at its end.

"Just to tell you Meara _was_ in your favorite tavern, and is now running down some back ally trying to get to the open sea so she can swim to her ship."

"Are you always full of useless information?" I hissed.

"No." She replied and steered into me a bit, trying to make me trip over my own feet. Unfortunately, she succeeded, and I tumbled head over heels along the dock. When I finally stopped rolling I saw the dumb bird laughing her silver feathers off on the prow of the closest ship. Whipping out my pistol, I blindly aimed at her and shot. "RUDE!" She called and flew off into the bay.

"I hate that bird." I grumbled and got back to my feet. Running a few more yards I ducked into an ally and waited. Soon enough down at the other end feminine panting could be heard and I reached out and grabbed her arm. As soon as I did I reached out my other hand and caught her other arm, which held her shiv, and protected myself from any further harm. Then I received a knee, hard, in the crotch and doubled over in pain, holding the wounded area.

"That'll teach you to scare a pirate in the allies of a pirate town." Meara snarled, grabbed her sword and shiv, which fell out of her hands when I grabbed her, and took off running again. But not before a drop of something wet and sticky splattered on my face. Blood.

* * *

**Alrighty people! This is prolly the last chapter of anything I'm going to post for a while...Sorry. I have a super long vacation and will hopefully come back with tons and tons of new chapters for you...or at least I will try. You usee, when I'm away from my stories, I have time to think about the plot, and try and come up with the perfect outcome for some things, soooo with nearly 20 days away, I should have pleanty of time to think about everything! Can I get a "Halla?" lol Well I guess for now this is PrairieRose1017 signing out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Escape

**HEY GUYS! Guess what? I'm finally back! haha I hope you like this next chapter; it's a little crazy, but it is pretty awesome! **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Escape**

My world was a blur as I dashed through the alleys and back-ways of this little island town, replaying the scene from the tavern in my head as I went. Several guns had gone off within the tavern, and I had figured them all to be drunken shots, not even fully loaded. Sadly, I was horribly wrong. Barbossa's first mate had been a mere three feet away when he had fired, and had tried to shoot me straight through the stomach. I had been able to move a bit, but the ball had still gone clean through my side, and it hurt like hell.

I couldn't help but scream from the pain, and the drunken fools had cheered like they had just stumbled upon a brothel. As they were cheering, they were distracted enough for James to haul me out the door, and take off running. We had split course so that we could run to the cliffs on the very edge of the island and meet up there. That way it would be easier for us to not be spotted.

But that wouldn't matter if I didn't make it out of the blasted town. My wound was bleeding profusely, despite my efforts to pack it with my shirt, and, as I said before, everything was hazy. There were several times I thought I had seen a man running at me, and had slashed blindly at them with my sword; only to find out it was a barrel or a haystack. The only man I had actually run into was the one in the ally, and my dying mind kept playing over the scene.

When he had grabbed me, he had grabbed my tattooed arm first, as though he knew I was right handed, and had instantly known that in my left hand was my shiv, and grabbed just below my palm and pressed hard with his thumb to make me drop the knife. He hadn't said a word, but there was something, now that I thought about it, that was familiar.

But I couldn't seem to focus on the thought for very long. My thoughts were all starting to blur together, and running was becoming too hard. Luckily I was near the cliffs, and could barely make out the outline of my ship in the bay as I started walking. My breathing was shallow and rapid, and I knew I couldn't stop.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my chest, holding my arms to my sides. I tried to struggle as I shouted insults at the man, "Get yer hands off me you yellow-bellied, good for nothing, son of a…"

"Shh! Meara! It's me," He loosened his grip and I turned to punch him, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest; making me immobile again. I jerked my head up and saw it was, "James." It may have been just the hazy blur of my pain-seared soul, but he looked incredibly dashing in the moonlight. A few strands of his nut brown hair had blown loose from his pony-tail and, despite the beard; he looked very different…in a good way.

"Ah…yes…" I came to my senses and stepped back. "Now all we have to do is get to the ship; if the sharks don't eat me first." The damn gunshot wound was _still_ bleeding, and I'm sure that the dumb, carnivorous, blood seekers would enjoy tearing me apart to get more of it.

"No worries lassie," Sylvia came to perch on a boulder near us, "The sharks in the bay have been deterred, and your crew has two boats coming to get the both a ye." Then she turned towards the bay where I could see the tops of my masts, "All ye have t' do is jump."

"Easy as that?" I asked with a crooked grin.

"Easy as that." Sylv chuckled and I wobbled my way over to the cliff's edge. It was an easy dive down, about two-hundred feet to the depths of the bay. Then I turned back to James.

"Ladies first." He said with a shrug.

"Alright." I nodded, and looked back to the cliff.

"HOLD IT! HOLD EVERYTHING!" We whirled around at the sound of the new voice joining us. James had his sword out in an instant, and my groggy mind had problems moving my arm to draw my own blade. I wrapped my fingers around the handle and tried to pull but it only came half-way out of the sheath and fell to the ground.

"Go Meara! Jump!" James pushed me behind him, as I was reaching for the sword and nearly fell over.

"Do ye want me t' just die?" I grumbled and reclaimed my blade, carefully sliding it into its scabbard.

"Be careful you feckless ingrate!" The new man nearly screamed when I moaned in pain. James didn't reply, just lunged at the man, whose identity was now realized. "Feckless ingrate" was a certain captain's favorite saying.

"Jack?" I breathed and stepped towards him, and brushing aside Norrington's blade

"Aye." Jack stepped up to me, and steadied me as I faltered, "You asked for help and I came, love." He spoke softly, and it was strange. Men didn't usually speak to me in that way…

"Thank you." I replied and suddenly felt light headed, and stumbled again as my knees tried to collapse. Both men lunged forward to catch me, but Jack, being closer, slipped his arms under mine, and helped me keep my feet. Even in the darkness I could see Norrington glare at Jack, and couldn't help but see Sparrow smile. _Oh brother. _I thought _Really boys?_

"Well in case you morons have forgotten," Sylvia flew over to me and hovered by my head, "She's been shot, at very close range, clean through the left side, thank goodness, and _needs_ t' get to her ship t' be tended to; **before** she bleeds to death." She glared at them.

"Very true." I smiled best I could through the pain and stumbled away from Jack and to the cliff again, "Last one there is a rotten egg." Without any more hesitation, I jumped off the ledge and plummeted through the air. The wind tore at my face and clothes as I tried my best to lengthen into a dive, and met the dark waters with a splash.

Immediately the salty water streams into the bullet hole and I scream from under water. The salt was cleaning out the wound, but the pain sears for only a moment longer until my world starts to fade; it's too much. Just before my vision goes black, and I float to the briny depths, another body plunges into the water near my head. Again a strong arm is wrapped around me as I am dragged to the surface. _Damn this wound! _I think, _I don't need all this rescuing!_

As we break the surface, I gasp and sputter for air, then bite back a wail of pain as Jack brushed against the wound while trying to keep us both above water. "Thank you, Jack." I growled as a longboat made its way over to us.

"Least I could do, love." He muttered and helped my men haul me out of the water. One of his hands ended up on my buttocks as he shoved me upwards, and I tensed. Then with a dumb smile, I slapped it away.

"Watch yerself Sparrow. I know ye have a way with the ladies, but I'm no lady." _The cheek of the bloody pirate! _I growled in my head and wiping away the ludacris smile on my face.

"Sorry," Jack grinned and pulled himself up into the boat, "I just,"

"You'll be doubly sorry if you touch her like that again." Omar growled at him, pretending to sharpen one of his, rather large, hunting knives, and making sure that the edge glinted sinisterly in the moonlight. I smiled at the protectiveness my crew displayed for my rash self, and felt warm on the inside. Then I turned and saw the other longboat heaving James aboard.

"Well come on you idiots! She needs to be tended to!" Sylvia came to land on the prow, and shot callous glares at all of the men who sat there watching Omar and his knife. Slowly, the Spaniard put away the knife and took up the ores. With a surge, we glided through the waters back to my ship, so that we could slip through the bay and get away without trouble from Barbossa.

Soon I was trying my absolute hardest to look sea-worthy, and climb up the rope ladder to the deck of my beloved ship. There were only a few times that I had to pause and readjust my grip on the rungs of the ladder, with only minor whimpers of pain. The wound had slowed it's bleeding from the salty sea intervention, which would, in turn, keep out any infection that would most likely find its way into the tissue.

As I made it to the railing, I was surprised to see Scrum, Eddie, Jim, Benji, and dear little Kevin waiting there to help me up. As they reached out arms to my aid, I said, "I'm glad you lads decided to come with us. We could use the extra hands." I placed my feet on the solid deck and leaned heavily on Scrum for support. Omar snarled something at him, though, and scooped me into his burly arms to carry me to my cabin, so that he could stitch up the hole and stand watch.

But as he turned to leave, Benji tapped his elbow, "Um, sir, could I, perhaps…" My first mate's face became a touch soft and he finished the light blonde haired boy's request.

"Help me out, and learn a thing or two?"

"Yes! Uh…sir." He saluted and eagerly followed us down the hatch as I finally gave in to the blackness, and fell into a deep, untroubled, sleep.

"That went well." Jack smirked as he stepped on board the _Outlaw Rose_ in the full moonlight, just before a very unsettled James Norrington.

"Well?" James burst, completely flustered by the past thirty minutes. "She nearly died and we were almost to the ship. Then your little fiasco cost us more time!"

"What would you have done differently, hmm?" Jack whirled around, soaking wet and whole-heartedly agitated by the fact the man in front of him was, well, in front of him.

"Unlike a _pirate_," James hissed, placing a hand menacingly on the pommel of his recovered sword, "A _man_ helps a woman in need."

"And how exactly did, your man-ship, figure that out?" Jack saw him move and mirrored his threatening movements as the crew watched in silence.

"Did you see the wanted posters?" Norrington snapped back, inching his blade out slowly.

"I've seen plenty for my own face, mate. After a while, you don't notice them anymore." With a smug little smile and shrug the fight was on. James drew first and moved to cleave his blade through the pirate's shoulder and cut him in half. Jack deftly blocked and the blades connected with a shower of sparks.

"Test me pirate!" James hissed through the locked blades.

"BOTH OF YOU STOW IT!" With a whir of feathers Marlow rammed into the locked blades, with incredible strength for a bird, even his size, pried the swords out of the men's hands, and flew to his mistress' cabin; swords clasped in his long talons.

Sylvia had roared out the order, and now stood before the men as a tall, pale, very muscular woman with silver-grey hair that came down to her waist in a tight, complicated, braid. A few strands had escaped to frame her high cheek bones, and angular face. Piercing hazel-brown eyes glared lightning at James and Jack; while in her hands she held two pure silver rapiers, and, secured in holsters that crossed her chest, three silver flintlock pistols.

She wore a pair of tight white trousers, black knee-high, leather boots, and a grey-black canvas shirt that tied off at her wrists, and just above her small chest. She wore a silver, laced up, corset-like vest with swirling, smoky lines all across it. All in all she looked to be in her late twenties, astonishingly beautiful, and also quite terrifying.

"Wha…you…you're a…" James spluttered.

"Bird." Jack's face was twisted in confusion, and he just stared for a moment at the un-real woman in front of him.

"I am Sylvia Conchobhair, patron o' the warriors for the Silver Wing Clann, and First mate o' the _Outlaw Rose_."

"But I thought Omar…" Scrum stepped up from his group, whose mouths still hung open.

"Omar is second mate, yet acts like first when I must return to my spirit form." Sylvia explained gently, "My clann are protectors, and Meara saved my life many years ago in London; I owe her a life debt, if you will."

"So wait," Jack stepped up to her and found her to be a little taller than his six feet two inches height, "You're not just a pigeon?" Before Jack could move, there was a flash, and she had the, very sharp, blade of one of the swords pressed, hard, to his throat.

"I know you've always hated me Sparrow, and I've always disliked you, but let me tell you now;" She hissed in his face with a thick Celtic accent, "I am a Silver-winged _Falcon. _I _eat_ pigeons, _**sparrows**_, mice, rats, and other such creatures. Ye dare call me a pigeon again, and ye'll have young Mr. Turner to talk t' before long. Are we understood?" Jack nodded quickly, knowing he was whipped. "Good. Now,"

She turned back to the crew, "What are ye gawkin' at ye lazy dogs? We've got a ship t' sail and we need all possible speed! MOVE!" All in the crew turned immediately and scurried to their stations. Before long the ship lurched forward and they cut thorough the waters, away from the Tortugan bay. As this all took place, Sylvia strided up to the helm and stood next to the dainty wheel; clasping her hands behind her back and looking out on the crew with a watchful expression.

"What in the name of…" James trailed off as he and Jack stared at the woman who looked like she just stepped out of the moon.

"I don't know. I really have no idea." Scrum mumbled.

"She's never done that before." Jack murmured, "Not even when Meara and I were orphans."

"You know what happened?" Norrington and Scrum whirled around and looked at the pirate expectantly.

"I didn't say that!" Jack replied.

"Mr. Sparrow and Mr. Norrington," Sylvia's voice rang out over the deck, "I wish to see both of you up here. NOW." The fore mentioned shared a look and strowed up the stairs to stand behind the woman, heads bowed and hands at their sides. "So, ladies, what was that I saw there on the deck?" Her voice sounded sweet, but both knew she was furious.

"Well, ya see…" James stuttered.

"What I saw," The first mate whirled around and stared them down until each had to avert their eyes, "Was an act worthy of a flogging from the Cat o' Nine; perhaps even a keelhauling." She tapped her chin thoughtfully with a dainty white finger. "But I will leave that up to the captain to decide when she wakes up." With that she walked back down the stairs and down the hatch to Meara's cabin.

But she paused just before disappearing to call, "Welcome to the _Outlaw Rose _gentlemen."


End file.
